¿Estoy gordo?
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: No es conveniente decirle,o insinuarle, a una persona,que esta embarazado, que esta e podria ser el peor error posible. KagaKuro/MidoTaka/MuraAka/AoKise.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Contiene Mpreg :D

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No se porque pero me emocione con este fic :D

* * *

**Estas gordo... ¿Estoy gordo? (Capitulo Único) **

**Versión KagaKuro**

No había querido que las cosas acabaran de esa manera, pero en ese momento no midió sus palabras, o mejor dicho, no pensó que sus palabras tendrían tal impacto en el peli celeste. Suspiro al sentir como el lado izquierdo de su rostro picaba y lo más probable es que dentro de poco comenzaría a hincharse.

Camino por todo el departamento pensando en alguna clase de disculpa para el peli celeste pero era imposible. No tenía idea de cómo disculparse por algo que nunca quiso decir.

¿Por qué debería de disculparme? Fue culpa de Kuroko, él entendió todo mal.

Rendido y adolorido camino en dirección a la habitación que compartía con el peli celeste y entró en completo silencio. Sonrió al ver un pequeño bulto en medio de las sabanas, parándose en las puntas de sus pies se dirigió al pequeño bulto.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte Kagami-kun

-Vamos Kuroko.

-No

-Pero…

-Dije que NO.

-¿Al menos podrías decirte que fue lo que hice mal?

-Me dijiste que estaba gordo.

-¿Ah?

_**Flash Back**_

Habían terminado de comer hace unos pocos minutos cuando el ex – As de Seirin decidió ir a servir el postre que había preparado especialmente para el peli celeste. El postre en cuestión era una deliciosa torta de chocolate con relleno de mouse de dulce de leche y vainilla con un poco de frutillas.

Cuando termino de servir y entregar su porción al ex – jugador fantasma procedió a servirse el suyo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su adorado peli celeste cerca del pastel.

-¡¿Kuroko?!

-Quiero más Kagami-kun.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la petición de su niño fantasma, con cuidado poso una de sus manos en la cintura contraria, con el objetivo de acercarlo lo suficiente. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, deposito un pequeño beso en la cabellera celeste. Y procedió a servirle una porción mucho más grande que la anterior.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, debes comer despacio.

-Todo es culpa de Kagami-kun.

Podía sonar algo tonto pero a él le encantaba cuando su pareja le hacia un berrinche, por algún motivo, a sus ojos, se volvía mucho más bonito. Despacio deslizo sus manos por el , ahora no tan plano, vientre del más bajo.

-¿Kagami-kun?

-Tu pancita está más grande, Kuroko.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que engorde?!

**¡Plaf!**

Y con eso se acabo la magia del momento.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-No recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso.

-¡Si lo hiciste! Además todo es culp…

Sabía que podía ligarse otra cachetada por parte de su pareja pero verlo con sus ojitos llorosos era lo más adorable a sus ojos y él era un ser humano que se tentaba fácilmente. Una vez que termino el beso se separo lo suficiente como para ver los ojitos de su pequeño fantasma, solo que esta vez no había reclamos o enojo en ellos, su pequeño estaba tan excitado como él lo estaba en ese momento.

-K-Kagami-kun…

-Vamos a hacerlo, Tetsuya.

Si bien su peli celeste experimentaba cambios de humor repentinos con su embarazo también experimentaba cambios con respecto a su apetito sexual y eso que solamente iban por el 5to mes de embarazo.

...

**Versión MidoTaka**

Sabía que sería un mal día desde el momento en que Oha Asa anuncio que se encontraba en el último puesto, él no era alguien que tentara a la suerte pero por algún motivo astral no hizo caso a la advertencia que traía el día de hoy.

"Mi querido cáncer será mejor que tengas cuidado con tus palabras, un paso en falso y podrías originar una pelea en la que no saldrías bien librado!"

Por dios, ese horóscopo había acertado como siempre. Él solito había empezado un problema en el que no saldría bien librado y lo peor de todo es que no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas por ello. Mal momento para ser un orgulloso tsundere.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (TT^TT)

Hablando del Rey de Roma*, ahí se encontraba su mayor y único problema. Sinceramente no entendía cual era el maldito problema con su pelinegro, él solamente había hecho un inocente comentario y ¡BUM! ahí tenia a ese mar de lagrimas y mocos que no dejaba de llorar y para empeorar la situación estaban en una cafetería del centro de Tokio, con un montón de gente mirando y señalándolo como el malo de la historia.

-Ya deja de llorar, Bakao.

-S-sh-shi-n-c-cha-n-n e-er-es c-cr-u-e-el...(TT-TT)

-No soy cruel simplemente dije la verdad.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (TT^TT)

¡Maldición! Si antes pensó que su pareja hacia ruido ahora era mucho más ruidoso, pero lo peor empezó cuando la gente comenzó a señalarlo, obviamente no con buenas intenciones.

-¡Que cruel!

-¡Es de lo peor!

-¡Pobre chico! ¿Como puede estar con un insensible como ESE?

-¡Ese sujeto es lo más bajo que existe!

-Está llorando mucho ¿Creen que se encuentre bien?

¡Diablos! Todos los comentarios lo hacían ver como el monstruo del cuento y él solamente había salido de su hogar, en el que vivía con su peli negro, para cumplir con un antojo de su pareja.

-Disculpe señor pero le tengo que pedir que abandone el local.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por favor señor, no haga que llame a seguridad.

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Él no era ningún delincuente como para que lo vayan echando de los lugares con la fuerza pública! ¡Él era un Midorima! No dejaría que lo siguieran insultando, tomo la muñeca de su pareja y bajo la atenta mirada de todos abandono el lugar con destino a su departamento.

Por varios minutos el camino fue en completo silencio, solamente siendo interrumpido por los sollozos de su pareja.

-Shin-chan... ¿Estas enojado?

-No

-Lo siento, no debí portarme así.

-Ya no importa. Estoy acostumbrado a tus cambios de humor.

Lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba ni el mismo, sintió los brazos de su pareja envolviendo su cintura y el vientre hinchado del mismo.

-Enserio lo siento, se cuanto odias las escenas en público Shin-chan.

-Te dije que ya no importa Kazunari, mejor volvamos. Ayer compre una torta de chocolate.

No sabía si era porque lo había llamado por su nombre o porque había anunciado que había una torta de chocolate pero los ojos de su pareja brillaban de una forma muy hermosa. Enrollo con cuidado uno de sus brazos en el abultado vientre de 7 meses y se dirigieron a paso lento a su cálido hogar.

...

**Versión MuraAka**

Sabía que su pequeño emperador no era alguien inseguro de sí mismo, de hecho él decía que era absoluto y obviamente él no le iba a llevar la contra al pequeño pelirrojo.

Llevaba más de media hora acostado en la cama, viendo como su pelirrojo se cambiaba cada conjunto que tenia porque, según él, todos lo hacían ver horrible. Obviamente el prefería ver a su pequeño sin ropa pero eso jamás lo diría.

-¿Qué te parece este conjunto, Atsushi?

-Te queda hermoso, Akachin ~

El conjunto en cuestión era un pantalón negro junto con un buzo color beige, el conjunto estaba bien pero lo más hermoso era que le resaltaba la, no tan pequeña, pancita de seis meses, en donde descansaban sus dos pequeños príncipes.

-¿Y este, Atsushi?

-Todos se ven bien en ti, Akachin ~

Al parecer el pequeño emperador no quería escuchar a nadie, porque en cuestión de segundos ya no tenía aquel conjunto en su cuerpo y comenzaba a buscar dentro del armario uno nuevo. Sonrió al verlo probarse otro tres conjuntos más, seguiría de esa forma toda la tarde pero si seguían así llegarían tarde a su consulta con el médico.

-Akachin date prisa, recuerda que tenemos que ir al médico para que no te sientas malito ~

-No iré a ningún lado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su pequeño emperador se dirigió a su cama a una velocidad increíble para ocultarse bajo las sabanas.

-¿Akachin?

-No ire, Atsushi. No trates de convencerme. Toda la ropa me queda mal.

-Yo pienso que Akachin se ve hermoso con todo.

-Es mentira, soy un globo relleno.

Sonrió al escucharlo hablar como un niño caprichoso, esas cosas hacían que cada día se enamorara más de su Akachin. Despacio paso sus brazos por la cintura contraria, con el objetivo de tener más cerca a su emperador y a sus pequeños príncipes.

-Akachin no es un globo relleno y te ves hermoso con cualquier cosa.

-Atsushi...

-Vamos Akachin, no quiero que después te pongas malito.

-De acuerdo.

Después de probarse otros dos conjuntos más encontraron el indicado y decidieron bajar para ir rápido con el médico. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su pelirrojo emperador con un suéter suyo. Definitivamente su Akachin se veía mejor con su ropa puesta que con cualquier otra.

...

**Versión Aokise**

¡¿Como diablos acabaron de esa forma?! O mejor dicho ¡¿Como diablos acabo él utilizando la mesa como escudo contra ese loco rubio!?

-¡Oe! ¡Kise cálmate de una vez!

-¡No quiero! ¡Aominecchi me dijo cosas horribles!

-¡No te dije nada "horrible"! ¡Solo te pedí que te corrieras porque quería ver la tele!

-¡Mentiroso!

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba viendo un partido de básquet retransmitido de la NBA y las cosas no iban nada bien para su equipo favorito. Mientras tanto miraba por el rabillo del ojo como su rubio novio se la pasaba yendo para todos los lados del departamento y no parecía estar cansado.

-Oe, Kise. Deberías sentarte un rato, recuerda que el médico te dijo que descansaras.

-Ya lo sé Aominecchi pero no encuentro mi collar ¿No lo has visto?

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Eso es cosa de mujeres, Kise.

-No es cierto. ¿Lo has visto?

-Para nada...oh! el medio tiempo ya se acabo.

Después de fingir escuchar las quejas de su rubio novio, porque según él no le prestaba atención, siguió viendo el partido por un par de minutos más hasta que al parecer su pareja decidió buscar en los muebles que se encontraban arriba de la tele.

-Oe, Kise. Mueve tu pansa que no puedo ver la tele.

-¡¿Me estas llamando gordo?!

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¡Eso era una broma!

Sinceramente no esperaba que su novio se tomara tan a pecho sus palabras, él no era un romántico hablando pero le encantaba molestar al rubio y ver los berrinches de este. Ahora que recordaba el rubio no estaba haciendo nada y eso era muy raro. Con cuidado saco su cabeza por un costado de la mesa y trato de localizar a su berrinchudo novio con la mirada. Lo que vio lo hizo sentirse mal, muy mal.

Kise estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón con la cara oculta entre las piernas y se podían oír los ligeros sollozos del rubio.

-O-Oe, Kise.

-Vete Aomine, no quiero verte.

¡Maldición! Odiaba cuando el rubio no le llamaba con su típico "cchi", eso solo podía significar que en verdad estaba enojado y no le gustaba saber que él era el responsable.

-N-no es… para que te pongas así Kise…yo…bueno…te vez lindo con esa pancita.

-A-Aominecchi (TT-TT)

-No llores, Ryota.

Él podía ser un mal hablado, un bruto, un insensible pero había algo con lo que no podía y eso eran las lagrimas de su berrinchudo y consentido rubio. Pasó los brazos por la espalda del rubio y lo trajo hasta su pecho para después besar los dorados cabellos.

-Daikicchiiii (^-^)

-No estás gordo, lo estarás en un par de meses más. Ahora solo tienes cuatro meses en unos meses te pondrás mas gordito.

-AOMINECCHI!

…

_Fin!_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ultimamente me ando emocionando mucho con lo oneshot xD

Quiero que perdonen cualquier horror ortografico,todo es culpa de Word, él me corrige mis errores.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic en el que me inspire desde mi kokoro (?) xDD

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! besos :D


End file.
